The present invention relates generally to brake mechanisms.
Cargo roller assemblies are commonly used for transporting luggage, freight and other loads within aircraft cargo bays. A typical cargo roller assembly includes a number of power drive units that are distributed throughout a cargo bay. Each power drive unit typically includes an electric motor having a shaft that drives a transmission, which propels the loads within the cargo bay.
The power drive unit may also include a friction brake for braking and holding the motor shaft. When the brake is applied, a brake pad is pressed against a rotor that is secured to the motor shaft. Through friction, the motor shaft is brought to a rest and held in place.
There are problems associated with such a friction brake. The brake pad wears and tears with continual use. The wear and tear results in periodic maintenance of the brake and replacement of the brake pad.
As the brake pad wears and tears, it generates brake debris. The brake debris can contaminate bearings that support the motor shaft and cause the bearings to fail.